Schnee & Grünes Licht
by Glubbchen
Summary: Wie lange würdest du auf das Mädchen deiner Träume warten? Wie lange würdest du mit ihr Spiele spielen und würdest du sie irgendwann verletzen? Fred/OC.
1. Erklärungen und Malfoy

**Mein erster Fanfic, in Deutsch...Ist eigentlich nur eine Übersetzung von dem Englischen Original was in meinem Computer schlummert aber in Deutsch kann ich einfach mehr hinzufügen =) Mir gehört nicht Harry Potter, nur halt meine OCs, eigentlich ist dieses Kapitel nur mit OCs. Halt eine art Prolog, Einführung, was auch immer. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :D**

Erklärungen und Malfoy

_Es war ein warmer Septembertag und die drei Personen standen auf dem Bordstein. Ein kleines Mädchen in einem hellgelben Sommerkleid, braune wellige Haare und ein kindliches Gesicht und ihre Eltern. Das Mädchen konnte nicht älter als 4 Jahre sein. Ihr Vater hockte neben ihr und sah sie lächelnd an. _

„_Sag es nochmal!" sagte er._

„_Ich liebe dich" das Mädchen kicherte und hing um seinen Hals. Die Frau hockte sich neben die zwei, ein etwas besorgter Blick in ihren grünen Augen musterte das kleine Kind. Ihr Baby. _

„_Gibst du Mami ein Küsschen?" fragte sie und zog das Kleid zurecht. „Sie wird dich vermissen." Julia, das brünette Mädchen, umarmte ihre Mutter und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange._

„_Ich will nicht hier bleiben." Julia fing an zu weinen und rieb sich die Augen mit ihren kleinen Fäusten. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen herunter und ihre Eltern umarmte sie sofort. „Bitte, nimmt mich mit!" sagte sie schluchzend und wimmernd. Sie stampfte mit ihren Füßen. „Biitteeeee!"_

_Jaimie streichelte ihre Haare und wischte die Tränen weg. „Wir können dich nicht mitnehmen." erklärte sie „Papa hat was gaaanz wichtiges zu tun und Mami fährt weg, weit weg. Du würdest dich langweilen."_

_Julia sah ihrer Mutter in die Augen. Honigbraune Augen mit dem kleinen leuchtend grünen Ring um die Pupille sahen in die silberblauen Augen von ihrer Mutter. „Bitte?" fragte sie, ruhig und mit dem zuckersüßen bittenden Gesicht was normalerweise ihre Eltern umstimmte._

_Finley schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein." sagte er etwas zu schroff und bekam einen verbitterten Blick von seiner Frau. Julia zuckte mit ihren Schultern und umarmte ihre Mutter ein letztes Mal, nahm ihren kleinen Rucksack und ging in ihren Klassenraum. Ihre Eltern wussten nicht das durch ihr weinen sie grad deren Leben gerettet hatte._

* * *

><p>„Süße, steh auf." ihre Mutter flüsterte ihr ins Ohr und strich das braune Haar aus Julias Gesicht. Die Sonne die durchs Fenster kam warf Schatten auf die bleiche Haut des Kindes. „Wir haben was für dich."<p>

Das Mädchen drehte sich um. Sie war inzwischen 11 Jahre alt aber genau so naiv und phantasievoll wie an ihren ersten Vorschultag. „Mama, ich möchte schlafen." sagte sie und ihre Augen flackerten auf aber wieder zu weil das grelle Licht sie störte.

Jaimie lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Komm, Papa hat Eierkuchen für dich gemacht. Mit Erdbeerkonfitüre." sie nahm Julias Hand und zog etwas an ihr.

„Eierkuchen?" ihre Augen flogen auf. Ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie setzte sich. Jaimie gab ihr den Morgenmantel und zog ihr Socken an. „Ich möchte Eierkuchen!" Julia sprang sitzend auf ihrem Bett.

„Dann komm mit mir!" Jaimi wollte ihre Hand nehmen aber Julia rannte den Flur entlang zu der Treppe. Sie sprang diese herunter und hörte nicht auf ihre Mutter die sie bat vorsichtiger zu sein. Sie übersprang die letzten zwei Stufen und landete auf dem weichen mandelfarbenden Flurteppich.

„Papiiiii!" sie umarmte ihren Vater und guckte auf die Küchentheke um die Eierkuchen zu finden. „Wo sind meine Eierkuchen?" sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mama meinte du hättest welche fürs Frühstück gemacht" sie war aufgeregt und hüpfte durch die helle Küche bis Finley sie nahm und auf die Theke setzte.

„Warte kurz, ok?" versprach er und drehte sich zum Herd um. Er wendete den Eierkuchen in der Pfanne und nahm einen anderen von einem Stapel aus Eierkuchen der auf einem Teller mit goldenen Rand lag/stand. Er rollte ihn und tunkte ihn in das Marmeladenglas. Dann gab er den Eierkuchen Julia die sich riesig darüber freute und mit ihren Hacken gegen den unteren Küchenschrank stieß. „Guten Appetit Kleine." und ließ sie wieder auf den Boden.

Das Mädchen ging zu dem gedeckten Tisch und setzte sich auf den schwarzen Stuhl. Sie hatten das Haus seitdem sie denken konnte und sie liebte es. Es war unheimlich modern audn sehr elegant und minimalistisch eingerichtet. Die weißen Wände waren bedeckt mit Gemälden und Fotos von Finley, Jaimie, Julia und Familie und Freunden, im Urlaub oder hier in Hastings. Der hellbraune Echtholzparkettboden der überall lag war an manchen Stellen bedeckt mit weichen Teppichen. Die große Fensterfront im Wohnzimmer konnte durch zwei große Gardinen bedeckt werden. Die eine war ein etwas schwerer Stoff und weiß mit goldenen Knöpfen um si an der Stange zu befestigen. Die andere war schwarz und etwas durchsichtig.

Julia fing an ihren Eierkuchen zu verschlingen und nahm immer mal wieder ein Schluck aus dem Glas Milch was für sie auf dem Tisch stand. „Papa du solltet Koch werden!" sagte sie mit vollen Mund.

„Wie bitte?" fragte ihre Mutter. Sie legte viel Wert auf die Tischmanieren. „Du solltest nicht mit vollen Mund sprechen." fügte sie hinzu und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter.

Finley kam aus der Küche mit den restlichen Eierkuchen und dem Marmeladenglas und setzte beides auf den Tisch. Er hatte zwischen seinen Zähnen eine etwas vergilbten Umschlag mit einem purpurnen Siegel und einer grünlichen Schrift. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und zeigte ihn Julia „Möchtest du ihn lesen? Er ist and dich adressiert." er deutete auf die Adresse wo 'Julia Pontchardon' stand. Aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und nahm sich den nächsten Eierkuchen. Finley gab Jaimie den Brief und setzte sich gegenüber von den beiden.

Jaimie räusperte sich und fing an zu lesen „Sehr geehrte Ms. Pontchardon, wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin." Julia wandte sich von ihrem Teller ab und starrte den Brief an.

„Ihr...Ihr schickt mich weg?" fragte sie ungläubig aber ihre Eltern fingen an zu lachen und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Du solltest wissen, deine Mutter und ich, wir sind etwas anders. Wir können zaubern." erklärte Finley während die Augen seiner Tochter immer größer wurden.

„Genauso wie...ihr könnt Sachen passieren lassen...ihr könnt...wartet!" stotterte Julia und versuchte einen ganzen Satz zusammen zu bekommen.. „Ihr könnt Sachen verschwinden lassen und...und Sachen fliegen lassen wie die Zauberer und Hexen in den Märchen?"

„Na ja, wir können viel mehr machen aber im Grunde ja." antwortet Finley. Darauf nahm er seinen Zauberstab und zeigte damit auf den Eierkuchen der auf Julias Teller lag. Man sah wie Marmelade drauf gestrichen wurde und wie er sich zusammen rollte ohne das irgendeine Hand im Spiel war. Julia starrte den Eierkuchen an, mit weit geöffneten Mund und ohne ein Wort über ihre Lippen zu kriegen. Sie war erstaunt und überwältigt das sie so was auch machen könnte. „Das ist auch der Grund warum komische Dinge um dich herum passieren. Kannst du dich an das gelbe Ahornblatt erinnern was du gefunden hattest als wir in Kanda waren? Es wurde grün als du es in deiner Hand hieltst." Julia nickte aber brachte immer noch kein Wort raus.

Jaimie tauche durch die Tür auf, sie war kurz weggegangen und kam zurück mit einem weißen Blattpapier in ihrer Hand, ein Kugelschreiber und...einer Eule auf ihrer Schulter. Diese war weiß mit grauen senkrechten dünnen Streifen und einem grauen Kopf. Die schwarzen Augen musterten Julia und sie fing an zu flattern. Jaimie schrieb etwas auf das Blatt, rollte es und steckte es der Eule in den Mund.

„Ist das...eine echte...WIRKLICH ECHTE Eule?" Julia sah der Eule nach die grade aus dem offenen Küchenfenster geflogen war. Finley nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab so das auf jeden Teller von den 3 jeweils ein perfekt zusammengerollter und mit Erdbeerkonfitüre bestrichener Eierkuchen lag. Die zwei Tassen von Finley und Jaimie füllten sich mit warmen Grünen Tee und eine Flasche Milch kam aus dem Kühlschrank. Dadurch das seine Tochter es jetzt wusste das sie eine Hexe war, konnte er zaubern wann immer er wollte, er hatte es so vermisst. Jaimie sah ihn erst böse an aber verstand es vollkommen das er endlich wieder dieses kleine Stück Holz benutzen konnte so wie es vorgeschrieben war.

„Also...Ich werde auch so was machen können?" fragte Julia und langsam fing sie an es zu glauben.

Jaimie nickte „Aber erst musst du es lernen. Und du brauchst einen Zauberstab, deswegen geht Papa morgen mit dir einkaufen."

Julia stellte sich auf ihren Stuhl und ein weites Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin eine Hexe!" schreite sie und brachte ihre Eltern zum lachen.

* * *

><p>„Birnenholz und Einhornhaar, 12 Zoll." Finley sagte und holte ein goldfarbigen Zauberstab aus einer dunkelblauen schmalen Box. Er gab ihn Jaimie die den Stab betrachtet. Goldfarbend, länglich und dünn, mit einem dunklen Griff der am Ende Kerben hatte. „Mr. Ollivander meinte das er gut für Verwandlung ist. Und er sei sehr stark und würde nur einem weisen Zauberer oder Hexe dienen." Julia kam hinter ihm und hielt einen kleine Käfig mit einer kleinen brauner Eule, mit Bernsteinfarbenden Augen.<p>

„Sägekauz, so süüüüß" sagte sie erfreut und steckte ihren Finger durch den Käfig. Der kleine Kauz knabberte an dem dünnen Finger und Julia lachte. „Wie soll ich ihn nennen?" sie sah ihre Eltern erwartungsvoll an.

„Deine Entscheidung, meine Prinzessin." meinte Finley und packte den Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Ambre..."flüsterte Julia und sah ihrer Eule in die Augen. Diese flatterte. „Gefällt dir oder?" und lächelte. „Wie lange ist es noch bis zum 1. September?"

„Willst du uns verlassen? Und Ambre...das französische Wort für Bernstein...passend." Jaimie lächelte. Sie hatte schon immer gewollt das ihre französischen Wurzel eine wichtige Rolle spielten in Julias Leben somit war sie zweisprachig aufgewachsen und hatte auch den Mädchenname ihrer Mutter. Sie verbrachte den Sommer bei ihren Großeltern in der Nähe von Mont-Saint-Michel und hatte schon immer eine große Liebe für Paris und besonders fürs Ballett gezeigt. Sie liebte Croissants, und Crêpes, zum Frühstück und der Lavendel von der Côte d'Azur war ihr Lieblingsduft. Jaimie wär es eigentlich lieber gewesen sie wär nach Beauxbatons gegangen aber dadurch dass Finley nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, kam es für ihren Mann nicht in Frage.

"Maman! Du sagst immer das meine Augen aussehen wie Bernstein, abgesehn von dem kleinen grünen Ring...Und mein Kauz hat auch diese Augenfarbe. Es passt perfekt!" erklärte sie und grinste. "Und ihr werdet ich nicht vermissen, ich werde euch jeden Tag schreiben! Papa hat mir schon alles über Hogwarts erklärt! Er war in Gryffindor...gab es in Beauxbatons Häuser? Ich weiß nicht wo ich hingehöre...Und ich glaube Zaubertränke und Verwandlung klingt sehr intressant! Oh, und Quidditch ist bestimmt aufregend! Ah! Ich freu mich so!" sie sprach so schnell das sie am Ende tief Luft holen musste. Finley lachte. "Oh! Und wir haben eine Zaubererfamilie kennengelernt...Es waren zwei Zwillinge, Fred und George, rothaarig. Und dann hat noch eine dunkelhaarige Frau Papa begrüßt. Sie meinte sie hätte eine Tochter...Sophie? Sie meinte ich hätte mit ihr gespielt als wir noch in London gelebt haben...Ich konnte mich aber nicht an sie erinnern und sie machte mir angst. Sie war groß, schwarze und richtig dunkle Augen. Und ein großer blonder Mann war mit ihr das, er hatte ein blondes Mädchen an seiner Hand. Sie sah genauso aus wie ihr Vater, graue Augen die unheimlich kühl und kalt waren...sie machen mir angst." ihre Lächeln hatte sich in ein ernstes Gesicht verwandelt mit weitgeöffneten Augen die ihre Angst wiederspiegelten.

"Diana und Edric Malfoy meint sie bestimmt. Wie geht's ihnen? Und ihrer kleinen Tochter Sophie." Jaimie sah ihren Mann an der etwas bekümmert nickte. "Diana war meine beste Freundin als ich hierher gekommen bin. Und du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Sophie und ihre Eltern sind ganz lieb." Finley seufzte, er wusste alles über Edrics Bruder und konnte nicht verstehen wie Edric ein nette Person sein konnte, mit dieser Familie... "Deine Tochter kann selber entscheiden mit wem sie befreundet sein möchte." Jaimie sah Finley ernst an, der nickte nur und ließ seine zwei Frauen alleine.

* * *

><p>Julia saß auf den großen Koffer der auf dem Gepäckwagen lag den ihr Vater schob. Jaimie lief neben ihr her. "Maman! Hier steht das wir zum Bahnsteig 9 34 gehen müssen. Es gibt keinen Bahnsteig 9 3/4! Das muss ein Fehler sein."

"Frag nicht mich sondern deinen Vater, ich bin Französin. Dein Vater ist der Engländer der..." doch sie wurde von einer warmen Stimme unterbrochen die "Jaimie!" rief. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine schwarzhaarige schlanke Frau die beit lächelte. "Di!" und sie nahmen sich in den Arm.

"Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es euch? Wir haben Finley und Julia in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Oh, das ist übrings Sophie, und natürlich Edric" sie deutete auf den blonden Mann mit dem blonden Mädchen was sich hinter ihm versteckte. Edric schüttelte Finleys Hand und umarmte Jaimie kurz. Jaimie kniete sich dann neben Sophie und streckte ihr die Hand aus. Julia, ganz neugierig, stellte sich neben ihre Mutter und beobachtete das scheue grauäugige Mädchen. Edric schaute auf seine Tochter herunter und zog sie von seinem Bein weg.

„Jaimie und Julia werden dir nichts tun. Du wirst im gleichen Jahrgang wie Julia sein. Gib ihr doch die Hand." meinte er und aus dem nichts umarmte Sophie Julia stürmisch und die beiden Mädchen lachten. „Ok...wir müssen das nicht verstehen." fügte er hinzu.

„Kommt! Wir werden noch zu spät sein!" rief Diana die schon vorgelaufen war. Die zwei Männer schoben die Gepäckwagen wären sich die Frauen über Gott, Entschuldigung, Merlin und die Welt unterhielten und die zwei Mädchen liefen Händchen haltend hinterher. Dann hielten die Erwachsenen vor einer Bahnsteigabsperrung.

„Also ihr zwei. Ihr könnt euch auf die Koffer setzten oder an Mamas Hand durch die Wand rennen." meinte Finley und sah die zwei Mädchen an. Julia schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Wir...wir werden gegen die Wand krachen!" sagte sie und deutete auf die feste Wand. Edric lachte und setzte seine Tochter auf den Gepäckwagen die das selbe erschreckte Gesicht hatte wie Julia.

„Macht eure Augen zu." meinte Finley und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. „Diana und Jaimie, nach euch." und die zwei Frauen verschwanden durch die Wand. Julia und Sophie keuchten und machten große Augen. Dann rannte auch schon Edric los und gleich hinter ihm Finley. Als Julia ihre Augen wieder öffnete sah sie die scharlachrote Lok vor ihr, dessen Dampf sich über den ganzen Steig verbreitete. Es war voll, überall halfen Eltern die Koffer ihrer Kinder in die Waggons zu hieven und die ganzen Tiere einzufangen oder sie den Kinder zu geben. Sophie und Julia staunten nicht schlecht und sprangen auf den Boden und tanzten über den Bahnsteig, kichernd. Sie rannten in die rothaarige Familie die Julia aus der Winkelgasse kannte und sie winkte kurz den Zwillingen zu. Jaimie fing ihre Tochter wieder ein und drückte sie kräftig.

„Meine Kleine...Ich werd dich ganz doll vermissen. Du schreibst uns?" fragte sie und stupste ihr auf die Nase. Julia nickte und wippte ihre Beine, sie wollte unbedingt wieder runter und in den Waggon steigen. Jaimie zwinkerte die Tränen weg und gab ihr noch ein Küsschen und ließ sie wieder auf den Boden. Finley kniete sich neben sie und hielt Julias Hände. Er flüsterte ihr irgendetwas zu was nur sie hören konnte. Dann öffnete er seine Hand und überreichte ihr eine silberne Spieluhr. Eine Schneeflocke war auf den Deckel graviert und als Julia sie öffnete, kam eine kleine Ballerina in einem weißen Tutu zum Vorschein. Julia lächelte über beide Ohren und umarmte ihren Vater zum letzten Mal bevor sie mit Sophie in den Waggon stieg und sich in ein leeres Abteil setzte. Sie winkten noch bevor sie sich über die Spieluhr stürzten und tuschelten und lachten. Dann fuhr der Zug los.

Jaimie winkte ihrem kleinen Mädchen nach bis der Zug um eine Ecke verschwand. „Sie wird in ordnung sein. Sie ist clever genug um dadurch zu kommen." sagte Finley und umarmte seine Frau von hinten. „Ich bin froh dass sie und zum bleiben zwang an ihrem ersten Vorschultag. Sie hat unser Leben gerettet...Der Autounfall sah schrecklich aus. In den Nachrichten meinte sie das der Fahrer starb." erinnerte Finley und brachte Jaimie zu weinen. „Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.


	2. Der Anfang und Freds Eisprinzessin

**2. Kapitel :) Hoffe es gefällt euch^^ Wie immer, mir gehört nichts davon nur Julia und Sophie, und alle weiteren OCs. Have fun then.**

**Der Anfang und Freds Eisprinzessin**

"Atemberaubend" flüsterte Sophie als das Schloss langsam über dem Berg auftauchte. Die Boote schaukelten gemütlich hin und her und zwischen dem Geflüster der Kindern hörte man die kleinen Wellen gegen das nasse Holz klatschen. „Jules! Das wird unser Zuhause!" Sophie lächelte breit und quetschte Julias Hand.

Das Schloss war nur ein Schatten dadurch das der Mond genau dahinter stand, man konnte jedoch das Profil sehen, jeden Turm und jede Zinne. Es war riesig und Licht strömte aus jeden Fenster. Es war eher ein furchteinflößender Blick, aber Julia wusste dass dieser Ort besonders sein würde. „Es ist wunderbar!"

* * *

><p>"Träume ich? Sophie! Kneif mich! Wow! Das hier ist wunderbar! Fantastisch...Ich weiß nicht...cool!" sagte Julia während die Erstklässler die Große Halle betraten. Das erste was sie sahen war die Decke die wie der Nachthimmel aussah, abgesehen von den fliegenden Kerzen die die Halle erhellten. Vier lange Tische waren entlang der Halle platziert und auf einer kleinen Erhebung war noch ein Tisch. Mehrere Erwachsene saßen dort, sie redeten vermutlich über die Eindrücke aus dem Urlaub oder den neuen Lehrer der dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste dort saß. Die Schüler drehten sich um und man konnte sehen das manche irgendwelchen Verwandten zuwinkten. Die zwei Zwilling die Julia schon etwas kannte winkten ihren großen Brüder zu, drei, welche genau die gleichen flammend roten Haare wie die zwei Jungs die vor ihr und Sophie liefen. „Wir werden observiert!" Sophie kicherte. Als sie anhielten stand ein einfacher Stuhl vor ihnen mit einem etwas mitgenommenen Hut darauf.<p>

„Wir müssen den aufsetzten?" fragte Julia etwas angewidert. Sophie nickte nur.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Aber sei jetzt still, er fängt an zu singen." und sie deutete auf einen kleinen Schlitz der sich langsam zu einer Art Mund formte. In der Halle wurde es ganz leise und der Hut fing an zu singen:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
>mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.<br>Dafür bin ich der schlauste alle Hüte,  
>und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!<br>Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
>sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!<br>Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid  
>und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.<br>Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
>wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.<br>Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,  
>denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.<br>In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,  
>man hilft dem anderen, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.<br>Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,  
>dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.<br>In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
>doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.<br>Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,  
>habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!<em>

Der Raum wurde mit tosender Applaus gefüllt bis Professor McGonagall eine Rolle Pergament ausrollte und erklärte, das sie nach und nach, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, die Erstklässler aufrufen würde und sie dann den Hut auf ihren Köpfen platzieren würde und so in ihr Haus gewählt werden. Dann fing sie auch schon an mit „Arch, Sarah" die eine Hufflepuff wurde.

„Adams, Christian" wurde ein Slytherin; Collins, Jack wurde ein Gryffindor. Immer wieder als die Erstklässler in ihr Haus gewählt wurden, fing ein Tisch an zu jubeln und applaudieren. Julia hatte inzwischen bemerkt das die Schüler an jeden Tisch, unterschiedliche Farben trugen. So war Gryffindor, der äußerste Tisch auf der linken Seite, rot und golden, daneben war Ravenclaw, dunkelblau und bronze, Huffplepuff gelb und schwarz und dann Slytherin, grün und silbergrau.

Langsam wurden es weniger Erstklässler bis McGonagall „Malfoy, Sophie" rief. Der Slytherintisch sah gespannt auf und Sophie stakste mit zittrigen Knien zum Stuhl.

„Oh, was haben wir den hier. Eine Malfoy...Slytherin sollte dein Haus sein. Aber du spielst ungerne mit gezinkten Karten und bis an sich viel zu unentschlossen. Clever, und scheust keine Arbeit. Oh, aber mutig sind wir auch. Schwierig, sehr schwierig...wir wärs, wie deine Mutter mit...GRYFFINDOR!" Sophie seuftze als ihr der Hut abgenommen wurde und sie ging erleichtert rüber zum Gryffindortisch wo sie etwas ruhiger empfangen wurde als Lee Jordan oder Angelina Johnson die vor ihr in Gryffindor gelandet waren. Julia warf ihr ein glückliches Lächeln zu bist McGonagall sie selber aufrief.

Noch bevor der Hut ihren Kopf berührt hatte, rief er schon „RAVENCLAW" und wurde von McGonagall wieder abgenommen. Enttäuscht und ängstlich trottete Julia rüber zum Ravenclaw Tisch wo sie lauthals empfangen wurde, sie schüttelte die Hand mit ein paar älteren Schüler und setzte sich neben ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen was kaum älter war als sie. Sie warf noch eine letzten Blick rüber zu Sophie, tauschte besorgte Blicke mit ihr, und wandte sich den Rest der Zeremonie zu. Die zwei Zwillinge wurden Gryffindors und sie waren auch die letzten die nach ihr kamen. Dann, nach einen paar Worten von Dumbledore, wurden die Tische mit dem feinsten Essen gefüllt, es duftete herrlich und Julia freute sich schon auf die nächsten 7 Jahre hier.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape sah Sophie erbittert an als sie versuche sich in den Klassenraum zu schleichen da sie zu spät war. „Ms. Malfoy, Sie sind zu spät. Es werden 10 Puntke von Gryffindor abgezogen. Und ich würde Sie gerne in meinem Büro heute Abend um 7 sehen." Sophie seufzte und setzte sich neben Julia.<p>

„Er hasst dich..." flüsterte Julia und zeigte ihr den Zaubertrank den sie zubereiten mussten.

„Familienprobleme..." sagte Sophie außer Atem und blätterte in ihrem Buch herum. Sie holte sich die nötigen Zutaten und fing an zu lesen und sich an jeden einzelnen Schritt zu halten.

Snape wanderte auf und ab. „Ihr habt noch bis Ende der Stunde um den Zaubertrank fertig zu kriegen. Wenn er nicht fertig sein sollte, erwarte ich 2 Rollen Pergament über den Gebrauch dieses Tranks am Mittwoch auf meinem Schreibtisch."

„Versuch es..." meinte Julia und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Sophie wusste genau das Julia es hinbekommen würde aber war sie doch etwas zu eitel um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und murmelte nur was von „Ich versuch mein Bestes..."

Nach einer Weile guckte sie in ihren Kessel der, anstatt eine Grasgrüne Farbe zu haben, eine dunkelviolette zähe Masse aufwies. Sie seufzte und schaute rüber zu Julia die gemütlich in ihrem Kessel umrührte, dabei zeigte sich ihre Zunge zwischen den Lippen was normalerweise daraufhin deutete das sie hoch konzentriert war. Sie pfiff leise in Julia Richtung und trat ihr leicht auf den Fuß. Julia sah sie wütend an und gab ihr ein Jetzt-hab-ich-mich-verzähl-Blick. „Was willst du?" zischte sie.

„Hilfe?" Sophie legte ihre Stirn in falten und deutete bekümmert auf ihren Kessel. Auf der Oberfläche zeigte sich Luftblasen die immer wieder platzten. „Es sollte grün sein..."

„Dann..." Julia redete leise weiter, eher zu sich selber. Sie nahm eine komische Wurzel und schnitt diese der Länge nach auf und schmiss eine Hälfte in Sophies Kessel. „Jetzt wirst du es alleine machen müssen. Ich bin fast fertig!" Sophie lächelte und warf ihr einen Kuss zu.

„Hey! Sophie!" eine Stimme hinter ihr meldete sich. Langsam drehte sie sich um, genervt und mich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Was?" fragte sie gehässig.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte einer der beiden rothaarigen Zwillinge. Sophie war verblüfft das er ihr seine Hilfe bat da er normalerweise sie nie ansehen würden und wenn, miss hasserfüllten Blick.

„Nein danke" sagte sie klar und drehte sich wieder um, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Weasley! Malfoy!" Snape drehte sich um und kreuzte seine Arme. „Ich wusste nicht das ich sie darum bat diesen Trank in Gruppen zu brauen. Um 6 in meinem Büro, beide. Und 3 Rollen Pergament für Mittwoch!" er lief rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas auf, bevor er beiden Erstklässlern mit einem Blick deutete das sie weiter arbeiten sollten.

Julia grinste ihre Freundin an, sie konnte sich das Lachen geradeso verkneifen. „Zweite Woche und schon Nachsitzen." sie kicherte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu.

* * *

><p>„Ich erklär's dir. Mein Onkel, Lucius Malfoy...er ist ein Todesser" flüsterte Sophie als sie die Treppen zur Großen Halle runter liefen. Sie achtete darauf das auch ja niemand ihr Gespräch mithören konnte, sie hatte genug Probleme. „Ein Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen. Und mein Vater, sein Bruder, hasst die Dunklen Künste, und er ist nicht so interessiert im Blutstatus wie der Rest seiner Familie. Als er meine Mutter heiratete, sie ist ein Halbblut, hat mein Großvater ihn enterbt und ein großes Tamtam darum gemacht. Dadurch aber das meine Familie eine reine Slytherinfamilie ist, wenn man das so sagen kann, aber ich in Gryffindor bin, hasst mich Snape. Er soll auch einer von denen sein, guter Freund von meinem Onkel. Deswegen..."<p>

„Du solltest also besser aufpassen." Julia sah ihre Freundin etwas verängstigt an.

„Ist mir doch egal...Wenn er mich nicht leiden kann das ist es sein Problem. Ich versuche hier nur meine Ausbildung auf die Reihe zu bekommen." Sophie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und nahm die letzten zwei Stufen auf einmal.

„Trotzdem...Und du klingst als wärst du in der 7ten! Die ersten paar Jahre sind wir hier um Spaß zu haben!" Julia lachte und umarmte sich nochmal. „Wir sehen uns nachher. Soll ich dir mit dem Aufsatz helfen?"

„Gerne! Wir sehen uns am See, so um 4?" Julia nickte und ließ Sophie alleine die zum Gryffindortisch rüber trottete. Sie setzte sich neben einer der Zwillinge und bereute dies zu tiefst.

„Sophie, hi!" sagte er und lächelte sie leicht an. Er hielt seine Gabel genau vor seinem Gesicht, eine halbe Kartoffel war darauf aufgespießt. „Ich bin George...Na ja...Dadurch das wir immerhin zusammen Nachsitzen haben könnten wir uns ja vorstellen?" und aß von der Kartoffel.

„Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen." meinte sie sarkastisch und füllte sich den Teller mit etwas Reis.

„Oh. Das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Fred. Und das Lee, ein Freund von uns. Und die drei Rotschöpfe dort drüben sind meine Brüder: Percy, Charlie und Bill." er deutete erst auf seinen Zwilling, dann auf einen dunkelhäutigen Jungen der sie nett anlächelte und dann rüber zu drei älteren Schülern die wirklich nur seine Brüder sein konnten. „Ich weiß das ich nicht grade nett zu dir war...aber...du bist halt eine Malfoy..." er fuchtelte mit seiner Gabel rum und zuckte entschuldigend seine Schultern.

„Was? Wirklich?" sie stöhnte und wandte sich ihrem Teller zu und fing an in ihrem Essen rumzustochern. George verdrehte seine Augen und redete weiter über Quidditch mit Fred und Lee.

* * *

><p>„Warte auf mich!" rief George als er aus seinem Sessel aufsprang und seine Schultasche griff. Er hielt Sophies Arm fest bevor sie irgendwie abhauen konnte. „Wir gehen zusammen da durch."<p>

„Ich bin immer noch eine Malfoy" sie gab ihm den gleichen gehässigen Blick wie vorhin in den Kerkern. Dann drehte sie ihren Arm frei und kletterte durch das Portrait nach draußen. Den ganzen Weg runter zu den Kerkern wurde sie verfolgt von George der grade mal ein paar Schritte hinter ihr lief. Sie mochte es überhaupt nicht jedoch hatte sie keine Lust ihr Wort an ihn zu richten und somit musste sie damit leben. Zwischendurch wurde die Stille zwischen den Zweien durch ein „'Tschuldigung" von George unterbrochen was aber nicht das Eis brach.

Bevor sie an Snapes Bürotür klopfte meinte sie nur zur zu ihm „Hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen." und trat ein als Snape sie dazu aufforderte.

„Setzt euch und ich will kein Mucks hören. Ihr müsste das erste Kapitel vom Zaubertrankbuch kopieren, zwei mal. Ihr habt eine Stunde dafür Zeit." er legte ihnen etwas Pergament auf die Tische und setzte sich dann hinter seinen Schreibtisch und beobachtete sie.

Die nächste Stunde wurde die schrecklichste Stunde die die zwei Kinder je gehabt hatten. Sophies Feder kratzte über das Pergament und das war auch das einzige Geräusch was man hören konnte. Ein kleine Glas auf Snapes Tisch tauchte von einem hellen Gelb über ein rosarot in ein dunkelblau. Sophie dachte nur dass das Glas den Sonnenuntergang und Sonnenaufgang zeigte da es sonst kein Fenster im Zimmer gab.

„Professor, ich bin fertig." Sophie schaute von ihrem Pergamentblatt auf und legte ihre Feder beiseite. Sie lief rüber zu dem großen dunklen Tisch an den Snape saß und legte die Pergamentrollen vor ihn.

„Sie können gehen Ms. Malfoy, und ich hoffe ich muss sie nie wieder darum bitten hier her zu kommen." er deutete auf die Tür und sah dann George an. „Mr Weasley, sie haben noch 10 Minuten."

Langsam packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ das Büro. Als sie draußen stand wollte sie grade gehen jedoch blieb sie vor der Tür stehen und hatte vor, auf George zu warten. Sie lief den Flur auf und ab, sah sich die kalten grauen Wände an und jedes Mal lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war heil froh darüber eine Gryffindor zu sein, stellt euch vor hier zu leben...

„Du hast auf mich gewartet?" seine Stimme riss sie auf den Gedanken. „Du hast wirklich auf mich gewartet? Dass ich das mal erleben darf..." George bekam Sophies Hand auf seinen Nacken zu spüren als sie ihn kräftig schlug. Beide lachten.

„Jaaa, ich hab auch dich gewartet." sagte sie nachdem sie wieder normal atmen konnte. „Wir sind schließlich im selben Haus und ich würde mich auch irgendwie hassen. Hast du Hunger?" George nickte und du beide gingen zur Großen Halle.

* * *

><p>„Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" schrie Sophie. Sie stand auf und streifte sich den Schnee von ihren Umhang. „Du kleines...Etwas!" sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und versuchte ihren Worten durch einen bösen Blick Stärke zu verleiten.<p>

Fred und Julia lachten über die zwei. Sie saßen dicht aneinander gedrängt unter einem Bogen das Julia keine Lust hatte nass zu werden und Fred sich eh schon mit einer Erkältung rumschlug und auf Julias Bitte nicht bei der Schneeballschlacht mitmachte. Als er merkte das sie toll auf die beiden fixiert war, nahm er etwas Schnee vom Boden, natürlich nur das was noch weiß war, und legte es ihr langsam gegen den Nacken. Julia schrie auf als hätte sie ein Dementor gesehen und sprang von ihm weg. Sie schüttelte sich und versuchte den eiskalten Matsch von ihrem Nacken wegzubekommen.

„Duuu!" schrie sie und sah ihn böse an. „Renn weg bevor ich dich fange!" meinte sie und kam auf ihn zu. Fred lachte nur, drückte die Augen fest zu nur um keine Träne fließen zu lassen.

„Duu..." sagte er aus der Puste. „Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!" er deutete mit dem Finger auf sie und schüttelte sich vor lachen. „Das war sooo gut!"

„Du bist auch sooo witzig!" sagte sie und sah ihm zu wie er sich kaputt lachte. „Seehr witzig!" sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn weg von dem Bogen. Dann schubste sie ihn auf den Boden und ließ sich schreiend auf ihn fallen. Beide rollte gemeinsam durch den Schnee, lachend, und versuchte dabei noch den anderen mit Schnee zu bewerfen. Als sie wieder auf ihm saß, hielt sie seine Hände fest. Sie sahen sich kurze Zeit in die Augen bis er sie runter stieß und aufsprang. Julia rappelte sich auf und sah ihn mit finsterer Mine an. „Du fängst mich nie!" sagte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Und ihre Jagd ging weiter, runter zum See.

„Hey! Jules!" schrie er als sie vor dem Ufer stand, unentschlossen.

„Ja Weasley?" fragte sie und drehte sich um. „Ein Schritt näher und ich geh aufs Eis!" sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah ihm spielend in die Augen.

„Pass auf!" Das ist gefährlich!" meinte er nur aber musste selber über seine Worte lachen. „Mal sehen ob du es wirklich machst!" er ging etwas auf sie zu und sah ihre Reaktion.

„Ok, gut...!" sie drehte sich um und trat langsam und behutsam aufs Eis. Als sie merkte das sie relative gut stand, machte sie ein paar Schritte weiter. „Hast du Schlittschuhe?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihr nur nach. „Bist du etwas langweilig oder ängstlich? Komm her, das macht Spaß!" rief sie und gleitet vorsichtig auf der Fläche herum. Er schmunzelte und kam irh kruze Zeit später nach.

„Würdest du mir überallhin folgen?" fragte sie als er nah genug bei ihr war. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine Eisprinzessin steht auf zu glitschigen Eis um das zu machen. Aber ich versuch's" er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie an.

Julia lächelte leicht. „Gefrorenes Seewasser ist nicht so glitschig wie Eisbahnen." meinte sie.

„Was sind Eisbahnen?" er runzelte seine Stirn und sah sie verblüfft an.

„Ehm...nichts. Lass es!" sie lachte leicht und zog ihn wieder zurück zum Ufer wo schon George und Sophie standen.

„Wir sind hungrig! Kommt ihr mit?" fragte George etwas genervt.

„Was habt ihr auf dem Eis gemacht?" fragte Sophie hinterher.

„Er meinte ich würde mich es nicht trauen auf den See zu gehen. Ich hab gewonnen." Julia zuckte mit den Schultern. „"Außerdem war es eine friedliche Art unsere Schneeballschlacht zu enden."

„Du musst dich umziehen! Ihr...beide!" sagte Sophie zu Fred und Julia und zog ihre Freundin mit.

„Seit wann bist du die Verantwortliche von uns beiden?" sie guckte verwirrt und winkte den beiden Jungs zu. „Tschüß Weasleys!" schrie sie noch bevor Sophie nochmal an ihrem Arm zog.

**Aller Anfang ist... leicht :) Ich werd mich nicht lange mit den ersten Jahren der vier aufhalten...Ok, eigentlich ist das das letzte Kapitel wo sie noch so unschuldig sind xD Ok, review? Anyone? Bitteeeee :)**


	3. Vertrauensschüler, Dreier und Feuer

**Vertrauensschüler, Dreier und Feuer**

[5 Jahre später, 6. Jahr]

„Hey! Malfoy und Pontchardon!" sagte Fred und schob die Tür vom Abteil auf. „Ihr könnt mit uns sitzen!"

„Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet...Wir sind schließlich Freunde!" meinte Sophie entrüstet und George grinste. Jedoch schüttelte Julia ihren Kopf.

„Vertrauensschülertreffen...Und passt auf, wir patrollieren, wie immer, die Gänge!" sie lächelte frech bevor sie nochmal kurz Sophie umarmte und verschwand.

„Es ist eigentlich sehr nützlich mit einer Vertrauensschülerin befreundet zu sein. Na ja, sie kann uns vor Nachsitzen und Strafen retten." meinte George und brachte Sophie zum lachen. Julia und Fred wussten das zwischen den beiden was ganz bestimmte war jedoch konnte Julia Fred davon abringen beide damit zu triezen.

„Es ist langweilig eine Ravenclaw Vertrauensschülerin zu sein. Alle sind unheimlich nett und gut erzogen." sie guckte beide Zwillinge auffordernd an. „Aber das Beste an ihrem Job ist das Badezimmer! Es ist riesig, eine Badewanne so groß wie ein Schwimmbad. Und aus jedem Hahn kommt farbiges Wasser, Schaum und Seifenblasen! Es ist wunderbar!"

„Kennst du das Passwort?" fragte Fred neugierig.

Enttäuscht schüttelte Sophie ihren Kopf. „Julia will es mir nicht sagen. Außerdem ändert es ich andauernd, so wie die Passwörter für die Gemeinschaftsräume. Es gibt keinen Weg darein wenn du nicht ein Vertrauensschüler, ein Schulsprecher oder ein Quidditch Kapitän bist."

„Wir kriegen es schon aus ihr raus." meinte George bis eine lachende Julia, dichte gefolgt von Terence Higgs, in das Abteil stürzte.

„Oh... Entschuldigung." sie lächelte leicht und wurde etwas rot. „Ehm...das ist Terence Higgs." sie ließ die Hand von dem blonden Jungen los der dann die Hände von George, Fred und Lee schüttelte. Sophie jedoch umarmte ihn herzlich. „Ich wollte ihn euch nur kurz vorstellen." sie winkte, ihre inzwischen typische Art sich zu verabschieden und verschwand wieder den Gang runter.

„Du kennst ihn schon?" fragte Fred Sophie etwas gereizt.

„Uhm...jaaaaa..." meinte sie nur. „Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich weiß es erst seit...diesen Sommer?" sie sah etwas beängstigt drein. Sie hatte keine Lust das ihre besten Freunde streiten nur weil Julia ihnen nichts darüber gesagt hatte.

„Seit wann? Und hast du gesehn...er ist ein Slytherin!" George war genauso entsetzt wie sein Bruder. Lee war der einzige der kein Problem damit hatte, warum auch immer.

„Er ist ein...guter Slytherin." sie merkte sofort das es scheiße klang aber sie wusste sonst nicht wie sie die Jungs überzeugen sollte das Terence überhaupt nicht wie Draco war. „Und ihr tut so als wär Julia eure kleine Schwester! Sie ist nicht Ginny und alt genug um zu wissen was sie macht. Sie ist 16!"

„Sie ist immer noch unsere Freundin und geht mit einem aus dem Reinbluthaus aus! Und du solltest am meisten Probleme mit ihm haben! Und noch was, sie ist immer noch jünger als wir." erwiderte Fred genervt.

„Gibt ihm eine Chance...ihr zur Liebe." bat Sophie und sah sie flehend ein. Ein süßes, bittendes Gesicht was immer bei den beiden funktioniert. Über die Jahre hatten die zwei Mädchen immer wieder Probleme mit den zwei wenn sie mit irgendeinem anderen Jungen gesehen wurden welcher nicht Harry, Ron oder Lee war. Aber wenn immer einer der beiden mit Angelina oder Katie zusamm war und sie sich darüber aufregten, wurden sie nur als „eifersüchtig" abgestempelt. Um ehrlich zu sein, einer der beiden war grade eifersüchtig.

* * *

><p>„Bevor ihr zu euren Gemeinschaftsräume geht, will ich noch etwas sagen" meinte Albus Dumbledore der hinter dem goldenen Eulenpult stand. „Der Qudditch-Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern wird dieses Jahr nicht stattfinden."<p>

Das Murmel was kurz voher verstummt war füllte wieder die Halle. Die Quiddtichspieler, unter ihnen Fred, George und Harry, protestierten lauthals mit „Das geht nicht!" „Was?" „Nie im Leben!"

„Der Grund dafür ist ein besonderes Ereignis was im Oktober beginnt und über das ganze Schuljahr dauernd wird. Unsere Schule wird nicht nur euch sonder auch andere Schüler beherbergen die aus zwei anderen Schulen anreisen werden. Mit größten Vergnügen möchte ich somit ankündigen dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts..." doch Dumbledores Worte wurden durch ein großen Knall unterbrochen. Die Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle stande speerangelweit offen und ein etwas heruntergekommener Mann stand in der Tür. Die ganze Halle fixierte sich auf den Mann. Das krachende Unwetter was draußen herrschte gab der Szene einen furchteinflößenden Touch. Der Mann humpelte zum Lehrertisch und wurde von Dumbledore begrüßt.

„Ich möchte Professor Moody vorstellen, eurer neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." und ein Getuschel machte die Runde jedoch hörte man nicht das übliche Geklatsche was normalerweise bei einem neuen Lehrer zu hören war. Professor Moody begabt sich zu dem leeren Platz am Lehrertisch und Dumbledore wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu.

„Also, wo war ich? Ach ja. Wie ich eben erwähnte, werden wir in den kommenden Monaten die Ehre haben, Gastgeber einer sehr spannenden Veranstaltung zu sein, eines Ereignisses, das seit über einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Mit allergrößtem Vergnügen teile ich euch mit, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattfinden wird." beendete er seine Rede.

„Sie machen Witze!" rief Fred Weasley. Julia sah zu ihm rüber und hätte am liebsten gegen sein Schienenbein getreten. Warum musste er immer im Mittelpunkt stehen?

„Ich mache keine Witze, Mr. Weasley" erwiderte Dumbledore. Er war drauf und dran ein Witz zu erzählen bloß Minerva McGonagall bewahrte die Schüler von dem. Dumbledore fing somit an das Turnier zu erklären. Als er wieder verstummte hörte man aus der ganzen Halle Leute sagen das sie mitmachen würden.

„Jedoch haben wir zusammen mit dem Zauberministerium entschieden das nur Schüler die volljährig sind, somit 17 Jahre oder älter, sich am Wettbewerb beteiligen können." Dumbledore sah seine Schüler an, Julia hatte den Eindruck das er jeden einzelnen ansah. Der Raum füllte sich wieder mit empörten schnaufen und keuchen und Protestrufe „Seid gewarnt. Einmal im Turnier drinnen, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Und jetzt, ab ins Bett!"

Die Schüler standen auf, manche warfen entsetzt ihre Servietten auf den Tisch und sahen ärgerlich zu Dumbledore rüber. Julia sah zu wie die zwei Vertrauensschüler aus dem 5. Jahr ihre Hauskameraden aus dem 1. Jahr zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum begleitend, somit hatte sie noch etwas Zeit die Zwillinge von der Idee abzubringen mitzumachen.

„Hey! Weasleys!" rief sie aus dem Meer von Schülern was sie zu der Treppe zog. „Ach, geht alle mal aus dem Weg! Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin!" fauchte sie die Meute an und drängelte sich rüber zu ihren Freunden. Etwas erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand wo die drei standen und atmete kurz tief durch.

„Ihr werdet nicht! Niieee!" meinte sie nur und sah beide böse an. „Ihr habt gehört was Dumbledore sagt! Leute sterben bei diesen Turnier!"

„Was wär die Schule ohne euch?" fügte Sophie hinzu, genauso erbittert über die Entscheidung der Weasley-Zwillinge.

„Tausend Galleonen, Sophie, tausend Galleonen!" sagte Fred und grinste breit.

„Und niemals endender Ruhm!" George gab seinem Bruder ein High-five. „Das Julia dagegen ist war uns klar. Aber du Sophie...du könntest uns helfen..." beide zogen ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sahen sie auffordernd an.

„Nie. Im. Leben!" sagte sie. „Ich weiß nicht ob ihr es wusstest aber Leute sterben und ich werde euch nicht diesen Gefallen tun. Ihr seid verrückt!"

„Och bitteeeee!" Fred sah sie flehend an.

„Sophieeeeee, allerliebste Sophie Erin Malfoy! Bitte!" George sah sie an als würde er ihr kleiner Sohn sein und einen echt süßen Welpen haben wollen.

„Nenn mich nicht Erin! Und nein!" Sophie zog Julia von den beiden weg.

„Ihr seid verrückt!" sagten die beiden Mädchen bevor sie in der Masse von Schülern verschwanden.

„Ein Alterungstrank wird helfen." meinte Fred trotzig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

* * *

><p>„Terence, das kannst du nicht machen!" meinte Julia und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Ein kühler Wind zog auf und das Wasser klatschte sanft gegen die Steine am Seeufer. „Es sterben Menschen...bitte...du darfst...einfach nein!" sie fing fast an zu schreien. Durch die Angst die sich in ihr aufbaute füllte sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.<p>

„Es ist mein letztes Jahr hier, es wird nichts passieren. Dumbledore ist hier und sie würden es nie machen wenn die Champions wirklich sterben würden, diesmal." er sah ihr in die Augen und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich versprech das alles gut sein wird. Und ich muss ja nicht unbedingt der Hogwarts Champion sein. Cedric Diggory hat mir erzähl das er auch mitmachen möchte. Bitte, beruhig dich. Ich will dich nicht wegen dieser Sache verlieren." Julia lehnte sich wieder an ihn und drückte ihre Augen fest zu. Sie wollte das dieses Jahr so früh wie möglich vorbei ist. Sie hoffte darauf das Cedric der Hogwarts Champion wird oder das irgendjemand Terence davon abhält bei dem Turnier...Nein, sie wollte nicht darüber denken. Im Moment gab es nur Terence und sie.

„Hey!" rief George. Ok, das war's wohl mit 'nur Terence und sie.'

„Sie kommen!" fügte Fred hinzu. Julia grummelte und drückte sich noch enger an Terence.

„Willst du nicht hoch und die Ankunft von den anderen sehen?" Terence zog sie auf die Beine und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Solange ich an deiner Seite bleiben darf mach ich alles." erwiderte sie ohne große Lust.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er und die beiden gingen hoch zum Schloss.

* * *

><p>„Der Moment ist gekommen!" rief Albus Dumbledore über das Murmeln in der Großen Halle. Die Schüler saßen um den einfachen Holzkelch herum der mit seinem blauen Flammen ganz alleine den ganzen Raum erhellte. „In Kürze werden die drei Champions gewählt sein. Ich werden den Namen des Champions aufrufen und er oder sie mögen dann bitte aufs Podium kommen und in diese Kammer dort gehen" er deutete auf eine unwahrscheinlich kleine Tür. „Wo dann die ersten Anweisungen erläutert werden."<p>

Alle wandten sich danach zum Kelch der weiterhin blaue Flammen zeigte. Dann, nach einem kleinen Knacken, sprießen rote Flammen aus ihm und Funken wurden herum gesprüht. Dann wurde ein Stück Pergament in die Luft geworfen was Dumbledore auffing.

„Der Durmstrang Champion ist...Viktor Krum!" rief er und drehte sich zu dem Tisch an dem die Durmstrangs saßen. Tosender Applaus hallte durch den Raum und Jubel brauch auch bei den Slytherins aus. Die anderen Häuser und Beauxbatons klatschen Viktor zu als er sich mit Karkaroff zur Kammer bewegten.

Dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Diesmal brauchte es etwas länger bis die Flammen sich wieder rot verfärbten und ein etwas bläuliches Stück Pergament aus dem Kelch angeflogen kam.

„Champion für Beauxbatons ist...Fleur Delacour!" rief Dumbledore wieder und sah sich um nach der blonden Halfveela die langsam rüber zu Madame Maxime lief, etwas ängstlich drein blickend. Ihrer Mitreisenden jubelten und klatschen genau wie bei Viktors Aufruf.

„Und nun...der letzte Champion" sagte Albus bevor die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kelch fiehlt. Kurze Zeit später flog wieder ein Stück Pergament aus den roten Flammen und landete in Dumbledores Händen.

„Der Hogwarts Champion ist..." fing er an. Julia zerquetschte ihre Daumen und murmelte nur was von „Nicht Terence, bitte Cedric..." die ganze Zeit.

„...Terence Higgs!" beendete Dumbledore den Satz. Auf einer Seite brach lauthals Geschrei und Gejubelt aus, von den Slytherins die Terence vor zu Dumbledore schiebten, auf der anderen Seite gab es nur Stöhnen und Ätzen von den anderen 3 Häusern von Hogwarts. Julia sah mit großen Augen zu Terence und wurde sofort in Sophies Arme gezogen bevor sie anfing zu schluchzen und zu heulen. Dann, bevor Dumbledore den Raum mit Terence verließ verfärbten sich die Flammen wieder rot. Alle sahen gespannt und verwundert auf den Kelch als noch ein Stück Pergament rausflog. Gerunzelte Stirne und deutete Finger, fragende Blicke und offene Münder füllten de Halle.

Dumbledore sah auf das Stück und sah dann wieder auf. Dann las er lau „Harry Potter" vor und ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Alle wandten sich Harry zu und sahen ihn zu teil abstoßend zu teil bemitleidend. Hermine gab ihm ein Schubs bevor Dumbledore nochmal seinen Namen rief. Als Dumbledore mit Harry den Raum verließ ging das Getuschel los. Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout und Snape versuchten sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und sagte ihren Vertrauensschülern doch bitte die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen. Julia torkelte an Sophies Seite aus der Halle und ließ sich auf die Treppe fallen. Die Zwillinge kamen sofort aus einem Meer von Gryffindors und knieten sich neben sie. Sophie drückte Julia fest an sich um nicht die ganze Schule wissen zu lassen das sie weinte.

„Er...er...meinte...alles würde gut sein!" sagte sie zwischen ihrem schluchzen und weinen.

„Es wird auch alles wieder gut..." sagte Fred und streichelte ihr den Rücken. Niemand wusste das dies der Anfang vom Ende war.

* * *

><p>„Du kannst ihn nicht alleine lassen! Nicht jetzt!" Sophie versuchte so viel Gewicht wie möglich in ihr Geflüstert zu bringen um Julia umzustimmen. „Die erste Aufgabe ist in einer Woche und das Letzte was er braucht ist eine Trennung!"<p>

„Ich hab nicht gesagt das ich mich von ihm trenne...es ist nur...Ich bin sauer das er sein Namen in den scheiß Kelch getan hat!" antwortet Julia genervt und schaute auf ihr Geschichtsbuch um etwas abzuschreiben.

„Ms. Pontchardon! Sie wollen doch nicht bei der ersten Aufage ihres Freundes fehlen?" fragte Snape und schaute auf das Blatt Pergament was vor ihr lag. „Ich möchte nur das Sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen und das ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es gibt Leute die hier wirklich arbeiten."

Julia nickte nur und tunkte ihre Feder in das Tintenfass. Ein Tropfen fiel auf den Holztisch und sie fluchte leise. „Entschuldigung Professor Snape." sagte sie danach und wischte den Tropfen mit ihrem Ärmel weg. Sie bekam eh neue fürs nächste Jahr. Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihrem Pergament und kratze weiter mit der Feder darauf rum bevor Sophie sie wieder unterbrach und sie ihren Ellbogen in Julias Rippen stieß.

„Er geht! Rede mit ihm!" anordnete Sophie und sah sie finstern an. Sie deutete dabei auf Terence der grade seine Hausaufgaben Snape übergab.

„Yes Sir!" stieß Julia aus und rammte ihr die Feder in die Seite. „Ich hoffe das hat weh getan!" und ließ Sophie fluchend alleine am Tisch sitzen.

„Terence!" rief sie auf dem Korridor und versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Oh, Julia. Hab dich seit langem nicht mehr gesehen." er lief die Treppen runter zu den Kerkern. „Wie geht's dir? Ich habe gehört dein Freund ist der, beziehungsweise, einer der Hogwarts-Champions? Herzlichen Glückwunsch dann." scherzte er und lächelte sie leicht an.

Julia schlug ihm eine mit ihrem Buch über. „Slytherinidiot!" sagte sie und lächelte ihn erleichtert an da er nicht wirklich sauer war. „Slytherin ist sehr stolz auf dich. Draco hat diese Abzeichen oder was auch immer gemacht mit „Potter stinkt" drauf. Er hat dir eins gegeben oder?" sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und wechselte seine Richtung runter zum See.

Terence schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, meine Freunde habe aber welche. Ich bin nur mal nicht so ein Arschloch von Slytherin wie die meisten. Du kennst mich." er sah zu seiner zauberhaften Freundin rüber. „Immer noch sauer auf mich?"

„Irgendwie..." Julia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht?"

Terence hielt sie an und drehte sie so das er ihr genau in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dadurch kommen. Ich werde vielleicht nicht gewinnen aber ich werde am Ende leben und heile daraus kommen. Ich liebe dich und es wird niemand bei diesem Turnier sterben" er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie kurz, seine Hände hielte ihre Taille. „Ich verspreche es dir." flüsterte er ihr wieder zur und beide lehnte die Stirne aneinander. Verspreche niemals was das du nicht halten kannst.

* * *

><p>„Aufgeregt?" fragte Julia die neben Terence auf dem Feldbett saß. Man hatte ein Zelt für die Champions errichtet für die erste Aufgabe da diese nacheinander durchgeführt wurde. „Weißt du was da draußen wartet?" sie nahm seine Hand und find an mit seinen Fingern zu spielen.<p>

Terence lächelte etwas, er liebte es wenn ab und zu mal ihre kindliche Seite zum Vorschein kam. Er nickte etwas geistesabwesend. „Drachen..."

Julia keuchte und sah ihn angsterfüllt an. Sie war immer noch nicht ganz von der Sache überzeugt aber es gab kein zurück mehr seitdem er einer der beiden Hogwarts Champions war. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und konnte sein Herz hören was immer schneller pochte. Sie fand es recht amüsant das sie immer noch sein Herz zum rasen brachte, auch nach 6 Monaten. Gut, 6 Monate sind nicht viel, sie schmunzelte über ihre eigenen Gedanken.

„Champions, kommt bitte her." sagte Dumbledore und winkte die Kandidaten zur Mitte des Zeltes. Terence gab Julia einen kurzen Kuss und flüsterte ein schnelles „Ich liebe dich" bevor sie sich zu den Tribünen begab und er seine erste Aufgabe antrat.

**3. Kapitel =) Schule geht in einer Woche wieder los, ich werd versuche meine Schreibblockade zu überwinden und so viele Kapitel wie möglich noch fertig zu haben in einer Woche, kann nur nichts versprechen, sorry =/ Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**


End file.
